Forbidden
by Sakura Keiko
Summary: Len is the prince and Rin is the servant. Rin's mother dies because of something she had done and Len decides to comfort her. In the end, they end up falling for each other, but relationships between princes and servants are forbidden. NonSib.
1. Meeting The Prince

**Hey, hey, remember how Rin is the princess and len is the servant in the Aku no Musume-series? Well, **_**now**_** Len is the prince and Rin is the maid. This story doesn't really have anything to do with the Aku no Musume-series.**

**P.S: I don't really know if there is a Sakura day… And I don't remember where I heard 'Albione.'**

Today is Sakura day. The streets in the kingdom were filled with laughter and happiness. It was indeed a very special event for the people of Albione. Children ran around, chasing each other. Adults browsed among the stalls, thinking of the happy faces of their children once they get home.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl mourned near the castle. She mourned for the loss of someone special to her. The one who was always there for her and would help her in any way she could.

Rin's mother was the most special person in the world for her. They were nothing but servants, yet Sachiko made her daughter feel otherwise. She would always give Rin delicious food and together, when she had time, they would pretend they were royalty like their mistress. Sachiko was the personal maid of the queen. The elegant, selfish queen Kaori treated Sachiko like garbage. Still, Sachiko remained by her side and faithfully followed her orders.

Rin hated that. Rin hated Kaori. She always spoke badly of her. She was never caught though—until last week. She was talking to some of her friends and another servant happened to hear her speak ill of Kaori. She reported this to her royal highness and she ordered Rin to be killed. Sachiko, upon hearing the news, begged Kaori to kill her instead of her beloved daughter. Sachiko believed Rin would be the one who can stop Kaori. She believed Rin would be the one to save the country from the queen's dictatorship. That's why she vowed to never let Rin get hurt…

'_But mom, if you're gone, who will protect me?'_ Rin thought, barely stopping the tears from flowing, _'You said I was special. That I was supposed to be protected. Who'd do that now? I'm just fourteen! I can't live by myself!_' She kept saying those things over and over again in her head in vain hope that her mother would come back to life and apologize.

She knew it was impossible, but it was the only thing she had now. _Hope_. Hope had been her and her mother's friend since birth. Since they were only servants, all they could do was hope. They would hope one day that they would be free from the queen's reach and would be able to do whatever they wish. They would always hope that one day they could explore the places in the world without anyone watching over them. It was the only thing they had actually.

But to Rin, hope disappeared with her mother.

Their father, a dedicated soldier, died when Rin was young. Rin would always pray that he'd be safe, but she never really felt empty. That was because she never met the man. She never got close to him. But now, that the only one who kept her going—the one who had taught her most of the things she knew—was gone. She wanted to die too. She wanted to be with her parents up there. She wanted to be some place where she would be free.

But she knew that wouldn't be what her mother wanted.

Her mother wanted her to live. Sachiko wanted her daughter to experience life. And Rin wasn't going to break her mother's heart by committing suicide. Actually, if she committed suicide, she would end up in hell so it was not really of any use. She knew her parents would be in heaven. She had heard her mother's stories about her father.

He was a kind man, gentle and caring. He had always been loyal to his kingdom. He never betrayed it. He died in a war. Rin still remembered that day.

She didn't really understand why her mother was crying endlessly.

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" she patted her mother's shoulder, worried._

_Sachiko smiled at her daughter, "Your father went to a very faraway place, Rin-chan..."_

"_When will he come back?" she asked._

"_I don't know. But he said he'll come back soon."_

"_That's good. I want to see him again."_

Rin shook her head. She shouldn't look at the past. She should just go back to work or Kaori will be angry.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around, surprised. It was a boy—kaori's son. Sure, she had seen him a handful of times before, but this was the only time he had seen him up close. His blonde hair, which was usually tied back, was down and he looked rather…handsome? He was wearing a simple coat with the [royal] family crest on it.

"You're crying," Len said which woke up Rin from her fantasies.

Realization dawned on Rin as she wiped her tears away. _The prince saw me crying! What's the queen going to do once she discovered I snuck out to see mother?_

"Uh—Um...I…" Rin stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"We were out of eggs." Was the best that she could do. Who would blame her? She had lost her mother and is standing before the son of the devil queen.

Surprisingly, the prince chuckled. Rin stared. She hadn't expected the _queen's_ son to _not_ kill her. There was a simple rule among them servants: Obey the royal family or die. She stuck to that rule, so she was stupefied to actually see the prince laughing.

"Don't worry," Len said, after a few minutes, "I won't tell."

She was more shocked in this statement than his actions earlier. She couldn't speak.

"Well, would you mind telling me what you are doing here…unless…" Len trailed off considering the possibility that…

"She's my mother," Rin said, pointing to the poorly-made tomb, "She died."

Rin rather not mention the reason of her mother's death, in fear of getting punished for bad-mouthing her highness. Len cocked his head to one side.

"How did she die?" Len asked, almost daring her to.

Rin gulped, "I can't tell."

"Why?"

'_This guy is really getting on my nerves'_ Rin thought.

"Because I have a right to tell you or not, "Rin hoped he wouldn't punish her for her rudeness.

Instead, Len grinned knowingly, "It was mother, right?"

Rin was, for the third time, surprised. Is this really the son of the queen? She has expected him to be rude and easily irritated, like his mother. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so Rin obviously doubted him.

"I know everything, "Len said, almost inaudibly, "Mother has killed a lot of people. She doesn't really have time for me anymore. Every time one would badmouth her, that person would be either branded alive or killed instantly."

Rin said, "You…You don't mind that your mother is like that?"

"I do," Len said instantly, "I really do, but no matter what she does, she's still the one who brought me to this world."

Len added softly, "Even if I don't agree to her actions."

Unfortunately, Rin heard.

"You must really love your mother."

Len looked up. Rin had a tinge of sadness I her eyes yet she was smiling. She didn't want other people to hate their mother, because she really loved hers. She believed that every mother wanted their children to be happy, even if it hurts them and other people.

"Yeah…" len said, "By the way, my name's Len."

"I know," Rin replied, "You _are_ the prince. I'm Rin."

"You have a cute name." Len smiled at her.

Rin felt the heat rush to her cheeks; she hadn't ever been complimented by any other human being than her mother. And to add, it was a _boy_ and _the prince_ that complimented her. This was indeed a very special day.

"Th-thanks." She muttered.

"You know, I know your mother. She was always by mother's side. I saw her get beaten up every time she angered her." Len said.

Rin gulped, knowing what he would say next. She didn't want to answer the upcoming question.

"But she doesn't seem like someone who would badmouth another person, though. Care to explain, Rin?"

"Len-sama…"

"Just Len please."

"I can't." She quickly replied, knowing that she would be in quite a predicament once the queen heard her address the prince as 'Len.'

"Fine." Len gave up, half-curious and half-knowing what happened.

"I…I was the one who spoke ill of her majesty…" Rin confessed, "I killed my own mother… But Len-sama, is it really wrong to say the truth?"

Rin looked at Len hoping he wouldn't do any physical damage to her. She had discovered that len was a nice guy, but she never put down her guard.

"I guess not." Len said, rubbing his temples.

"You should go back. Your mother must be really worried about you."

"I guess I should," Len said, "But I assure you, my mother would care less where I went. She'd rather count her money."

Rin didn't laugh. She learned her lesson. She would never disrespect the queen ever again. She didn't want to get killed herself.

"I hope I get to see you again, Rin." The prince said, as he left.

For some unknown reason (to Rin), she forgot all her pain and felt more confident. It was as if her mother was just there.

After that incident, Len would always accompany Rin in visiting her mother's grave and would even chat with her for a while when he had nothing to do. Rin put away her doubts about Len and started to feel the hole on her heart being filled once again. She had this unexplainable attraction towards Len and his unexpected personality.

Len also felt something for Rin. He felt the absence of parental love being replaced by his friendship with Rin. She was not like other girls. She would always try to hide her true feelings, while she was being destroyed inside.

Both of them enjoyed each other's company very much.

**Ahh…At last! Done with the first chapter! I also have some ideas for the second chapter! It was a lot longer than I imagined…Oh well. Watch out for the next chapter!**


	2. The Engagement

**I'm sick today, but I really wanted to write this before I forget it. Please enjoy! *atchoo***

**I just noticed something! They're OOC. Rin should really stop calling Len 'Len-sama', it's very tiring to write. =)**

It was a partly cloudy afternoon, but the sky showed no signs of rain, so Rin decided to visit her mother's grave. Len had something to do, but promised to meet up with her later. It was the very first time Rin went there alone, but she could manage. She'd managed to get this far without breaking down and it was all thanks to the prince.

**Rin's POV**

"Len-sama really is a nice person. He never gets mad at me when I make mistakes," I said, facing my mother's grave, "Even though he's busy, he always finds time to talk to me. Mother, I don't really understand this feeling, but whenever Len-sama's with me, I feel safe."

There was suddenly a soft breeze and I know that wherever mother is, she'll still continue supporting me. I smiled. I don't feel the endless pain I felt days ago.

I always thought that when my mother dies, I would never be healed, but I guess I thought wrong. My life was so simple when my mother was still here. I would just occasionally help with cleaning and stuff. Now, my life is much more complicated, but with Len-sama with me, I'm going to be fine…I hope.

"I need to go now," I said, standing up, "Len-sama says he has something urgent to tell me."

I left with a smile on my face.

**Normal POV**

"Rin…" Len said, looking down.

"What? Hurry up." Rin said, getting impatient, "I have several chores to do. I also have to—"

"I'm going to be engaged soon."

Rin looked up at Len. There was this sad look in his eyes that made Rin think he didn't like the girl. But still, Rin had to support him in whatever he does. She wants him to be happy. She knows he can choose for himself and he has the ability to reject the offer if he didn't want to do it.

And so, Rin smiled at him and said, "That's great! Who's the lucky girl?"

Len was disappointed. He didn't want to marry the girl, but he didn't have any valid reason to reject the engagement. But still, he doesn't want to show Rin that he's sad. He wants Rin to be happy, so he needs to smile too.

"Her name's Miku, the princess of the neighboring kingdom."

"I know her!" Rin said, "I saw her picture somewhere. I heard she's really nice, too."

"Yeah, she is." Len said with less enthusiasm in his voice, "We're childhood friends."

"That's great!" Rin exclaimed, "I can't believe you're getting married to a princess! Well, it's not really surprising because you _are_ a prince, but if it's me, I wouldn't have believed it. Congratulations, Len-sama!"

"Woah. Woah," Len said, "I think you're taking things too fast. I'm not even married yet."

"Sorry," Rin said, "I just can't believe it."

"Yeah, me too." Len looked down suddenly

For a while, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Both of them were afraid to talk due to different reasons. Rin didn't want the hurt to increase. The moment Len said 'I' and 'engaged', she suddenly felt an unexplainable hurt in her heart. Len couldn't find anything left to say. He was afraid to face the truth. He didn't _want_ to face the truth.

As the days went by, Len and Rin grew more distant. Len had stopped visiting Sachiko's grave with her. Rin would often hurry on to do different chores when he approached. They didn't understand why, but they both needed some time alone.

One day, while Rin was buying some things the castle needs, she bumped into a blue-haired guy.

"Sorry." Kaito said as he helped the blonde girl up, "_I_ wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's…Okay..." Rin said, as she collected the fruits she dropped due to the fall. Kaito helped her.

"I'm Kaito, by the way."

"I'm Rin." Rin said, awkwardly.

"Hmm…" Kaito said, rubbing his chin, "I know practically everyone here, but I've never seen you before."

"Oh, well. There must be a really logical explanation to that," Rin said, obviously hurrying.

"And what may that logical explanation be, Rin-chan?" Kaito asked. Rin flinched at the honorific. Only her mother calls her that.

"Just Rin. Please," Rin immediately said.

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I've got nothing else to do—Hey, you come from the castle, don't you? "Kaito suddenly asked.

"Yes, _why_ do you need to know?" Rin asked, rudely.

"Just curious," Kaito said and winked at her.

"Don't you dare stalk me," Rin warned. According to Kaito, _she's so cute!_

"Why would I do such a thing?" Kaito asked in a teasing matter.

Rin growled at him before proceeding back to the castle.

'_Interesting'_ Kaito thought.

As Rin walked back to the castle, she suddenly felt like someone was following her. After a few more minutes, she _knew_ there was somebody there.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" she demanded. Of course, if it was any other girl, they would have run away by now, but Rin was Rin, and that's how she responds when somebody follows her.

Suddenly hands covered her eyes and mouth and she felt dizzy…

**It took me a lot of time to make this. My sister stole the broadband from me so I had to chase her around the house to get it back. I'm not sure when I'll put up the next chapter. I still have a LOT of stories to update.**

**I'm not giving away who the stalker is until the next chapter! Is it Kaito? Is it Len? Is it some other new character? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Stalker

**Sorry it took a long time for me to update! Hontou ni gomenasai! My excuse is pretty pathetic: I couldn't think of anything. Ha-ha. Writer's Block… Um, this chapter may be confusing, because I tried to experiment with the Omniscient Third Person Point of View (I don't think it turned out right) but then I figured you'd get bored if I try it again and again, so I made the rest into Len's POV!**

**Disclaimer (first time I've ever done one and I promise to do one from now on): I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Len dropped his sword which resulted to his opponent hitting him. Blood oozed from his left cheek. His opponent suddenly got scared of what the queen will do once she finds out. Murmurs from the crowd were heard.

"He hurt the prince!"

"How _dare_ he hurt my prince?"

"Since when did he become _your_ prince?"

"Poor guy. He'll probably get sentenced to death."

Len wiped the blood of his face and stood up. He didn't feel the pain. He _couldn't_ feel the pain. He felt something else, though he couldn't quite distinguish it. He began to run, unaware of his destination. As he went closer, he heard voices.

"Let go of me!"

Len recognized the voice instantly and ran faster. He saw a blonde girl held by a blue-haired guy who was apparently trying to drag her away and cover her mouth.

Rin struggled to break free from Kaito's grasp. Rin was strong, but he was stronger. There would be no other logical explanation as to how she can't break free from his grasp.

Kaito noticed the prince nearing and decided to just carry the girl. He ran as fast as he could at the same time covering the girl's mouth, perfectly aware that an outraged prince was running after him.

**Len's POV**

I started to run faster, the fastest that my feet could go. When I catch up with that kidnapper, I am going to punch him. Punch him **hard**. I didn't care about anything at that time. The fact that my face was still bleeding? I would've cared about it on a normal day, but this isn't a normal day. All I care about is catching up with that dumbass and getting Rin back.

Just a bit more…

I quickly punched the guy's face and caught Rin. Who knew a girl could be so heavy? Rin looked at me as if she didn't know I was here and I ran away carrying her on my back.

"L-Len-sama?" Rin finally said, "I-I can walk by myself."

"I'd rather not," I said, looking back at the weird guy, who was apparently getting up, "It would cost time and it looks like your _friend_ is recovering."

Rin blushed, "H-He's not my friend!"

"Okay then," I asked, "What happened earlier?"

"I-I don't really know," she said, "He just suddenly attacked me as I was going home."

I could tell by the look of her eyes that she wasn't telling the whole truth. I fastened my pace and looked at Rin, who was slowly falling asleep. She looks so cute when she's asleep—Wait. What did I just say? Rin looked…cute?

Oh no, this can't be happening. I _can't_ fall in love with Rin. I'm engaged, for Pete's sake! I shook my head at the thought and looked around. We were very close to the castle—one problem. _Where_ will I put Rin? I mean, I don't know her room. We just used to talk at the kitchen and other places. Also, I can't bear to wake her. I've tried waking her before when she fell asleep and it wasn't pretty.

So I just stood there like an idiot that I am with a sleeping girl on my back. I also did _not_ want to approach a servant and ask him/her where Rin's room is. No. Not with the mentioned girl on my back.

I walked back and forth carefully trying to not drop the blonde girl on my back.

To pass time, I made a mental list in my mind

**1) Things I couldn't do (and reasons why I couldn't do them):**

**2)** '**Wake Rin up'** which would probably be the most logical thing to do _if it wasn't Rin_. Rin would kill me if I interrupted her beauty sleep.

**3) **'**Ask servants where Rin's room is' **would also be a good start _if Rin was a boy_. Otherwise, the servant asked would get suspicious and spread rumors about…well, you-know-what. And I would not want to embarrass myself, seeing as the girl spoken about was _on my back_.

**4) **'**Bring Rin to her room'** Perfect! Except that I don't know where her room is.

**5) **'**Leave her' **No way. That pervert earlier may find her and who knows what will happen next.

**6) **'**Bring her to my mother'** Uh-uh. She'd probably think Rin was the reason why I have this wound on my face and, oh, I don't know, send her to dungeon to rot for the rest of her life? No thank you.

Well, that was all I could think of and I found myself sitting on the ground (duh. What did you expect? The clouds?) with Rin's head on my lap. I sighed.

**A few minutes later…**

Rin looks so cute when she's asleep. I've never really noticed this before, but she's…beautiful. Starting from her pretty blond hair to her cute little toes (I removed her shoes because it was hot). I couldn't help but touch her lips. Her wonderful, soft pink lips.

…

I didn't kiss her! I just couldn't help it… She looks so vulnerable when she's asleep.

After a few more minutes of staring, I heard her groan. She slowly got up my lap and stared at me with her adorable blue eyes.

"L-Len-sama?" Rin said, "What…Where are we?"

"Near the castle," I replied.

"Where's…Kaito?" Rin asked.

"Kaito?" I asked, "Is he the guy earlier? The guy that tried to kidnap you?"

"Um…Yeah," was her answer.

"Well, he's…" I said, trying to think of a perfect word, "Taken care of."

"Oh," Rin said, getting up, "Well, um, thanks…"

"You're welcome," I answered, " I need to go now. Before mom kills the guy who bruised me."

She smiled at me and said, "Better hurry up."

I returned her smile and began to walk away. There was this new foreign feeling inside me. It makes me feel incredible happy and satisfied. I don't yearn for more. I'm contented.

I wonder what this feeling is…

* * *

**Done! At long last! Well, I guess some of you had guessed it was Kaito, but don't worry *spoiler alert* he'll apologize and give a logical explanation and they'll be friends again! Yay~!**

**Sorry if it feels kinda rushed. I'm writing this at the mall and my laptop's battery's about to go empty. Anyways, review please! I'd greatly appreciate it! Tell me if it was the way you wanted or not, good or bad, yin or yang, just review! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. His fiance

**Sorry if it took me so long to update, minna! Here's the third chapter. Oh, and in the last chapter at the first paragraph, Len was training. I forgot to mention it, gomen.**

**Oh, and suggestions for Miku's kingdom's name will be very much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter four: His fiancé

.

It was another sunny day at the country of Albione and the people were enjoying the weather for it was very rare in these parts. A certain blonde, however, was busy dusting the dust off the old statues in the castle. She was reminiscing the times when she and her mother were still together when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?" A green-haired girl called out, "Could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

Rin turned around and came face to face to the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Miku-hime. Her green hair was down and she was wearing a simple dress. She obviously ran away from her guards to explore the castle grounds of his future husband.

"Miku-hime ," Rin muttered, quickly recognizing the girl.

"Eh? How'd you recognize me? I wore my simples dress!" Miku pouted.

Rin smiled at her. "Len-sama must be waiting for you right now. Shall I direct you to his room?"

"No," Miku replied, "I don't want to go yet. Do you know how boring it is to have about ten guards with you at all times? Well, let me tell you. You can't do _anything_. Anything at all. You just have to sit and drink tea. That's so boring. You agree with me, right?"

"Miku-hime, you really should be going right now."

"And besides I've been to Len-kun's room a thousand times," Miku continued, "It has this boring shade of gray. I bet he wasn't allowed to decorate it. Len-kun isn't boring, but he's uncomfortable when we have guards all around us, so it's very boring. Do you know how it feels to be with an uncomfortable person and ten guards surrounding the two of you?"

"Let me guess," Rin said, "Boring?"

"Exactly. So you understand me. You understand why I don't want to go back."

'_Geez. She's as stubborn as Len-sama.' _Rin thought.

The princess started walking around and looking at each corner of the castle as if she won't see them for a long time. Rin just stood there and watched her, determined to bring her back. In her imagination, the guards were running about, searching for the princess and Len led them.

"I'm not going back," Miku stated, more to herself than to Rin, "I want to explore more. When I'm with them, my world is limited when there's so much to see."

"Okay then." Rin walked toward her. "But I shall accompany you."

"You're just going to tell me not to do this and that."

"I don't have the authority." Rin smiled. "I'm a servant of the kingdom of Albione, not yours. Besides, I want to see what goes in the mind of a princess, may I?"

Miku looked at her for a second then smiled, "Okay then. But you shall address me as Miku. Only."

"Okay."

The two explored the numerous hallways of the castle and avoided being seen by one of Miku's guards. Miku inquired about each and every room and Rin answered her completely, filling her in also the castle's history. Miku felt comfortable with Rin and Rin too felt comfortable with the princess.

They felt like they knew each other for a long time. They were like best friends, reunited again. As they walked through the different places in the castle, they told each other bits of their lives. They understood each other. Miku knew how it felt to lose someone you love. She had experienced it too. And though Rin had never felt restricted, she understood why Miku felt that way.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Miku requested.

"You were the one who asked," Rin answered.

"I know that, but the castle is _so _boring!" Miku exclaimed.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked.

"Hmm…" Her eyes traveled to the girl sitting beside her, "You."

"Me?" Rin blinked and pointed to herself.

"Yes you!" Miku stood up, arms making a V-sign, "Your history, your favorite food, your family, your likes, your dislikes and—ooh, the one you love!"

"What?" Rin was confused.

Miku rushed to her and asked, "Who is the one you love?"

Rin's thought drifted to Len the moment Miku asked. She blushed at the thought and shook her head at the same time.

"You're blushing!" Miku exclaimed, "So who is it?"

"No one," Rin answered quickly, afraid that the princess may see through her.

"Aww…" Miku pouted, "You're no fun, Rinnie…"

"Don't call me Rinnie." Rin smirked. "Or I'll call you princess."

"No! I might get caught!" Miku shouted, "I don't wanna come back yet!"

Rin sighed. Miku definitely wasn't a normal princess. She always overreacts. She's loud. She uses a lot of hand gestures. She likes to run. She wants it to be noisy always. She was very fun to be with.

"Then stop calling me Rinnie," Rin said.

Miku changed the subject, "I'm positive you have a guy you like."

"How are you so sure?" Rin asked.

"I saw it in your eyes when I asked the question," Miku stated, "You had that sparkle in your eyes."

"Oh…" Rin said, "What about you? Do _you_ have someone you love?"

Miku's smile disappeared and turned into a frown. She sat down and looked at her feet. Rin looked at her, worried that she might have offended her.

"Yes." Miku answered, "I do, but I can't be with him."

"Why?" Rin asked, surprised at the sudden change of attitude.

"He left." Miku's gaze never left the ground.

"Care to tell me?"

"I'd rather not." Miku suddenly stood up. "Let's go to the horses! I always wanted to ride a horse! But of course, I dreamed of riding it with a handsome prince who's **taller than me** and we'll travel the whole world together! Oh, think of all the places we could go to! The scenery, the animals, the people! I would like to know their different traditions…"

Rin ignored the fact that Miku was emphasizing 'taller than me' to show that she doesn't like Len. Miku was back to normal. Rin was still lost in thought. She thought about how Miku refused to tell her the one she loves and how she looked so sad when she mentioned it.

Suddenly they heard shouts and they knew exactly what they meant.

"Miku-hime is there!"

Miku looked at Rin and smiled. "See you soon, Rinnie!"

Then she skipped off toward the bewildered guards and prepared herself for a sermon. A very long sermon about how she is a princess and how she should show it. Rin stared at the direction Miku went. There was definitely something bothering the princess. Even though she had just met her, Rin knew she was hiding something from her and she wanted to help.

Rin had always been one to help people. It was one of the most important things her mother taught her. In her life, she was able to help some people along with her mother. She usually gave a portion of her breakfast to the more unfortunate and they would always smile gratefully at her.

Even when she's alone, she still has the ability to help.

.

.

.

"I don't _want_ to sit on the throne and rule over a kingdom!" Miku exclaimed at her father, "I want to explore! I want to see the wonders of the world! Have you ever wished to see what lies outside the gates of our kingdom?"

"No, I have never wished that," Satoshi answered her daughter, "You are a princess. You must act like a princess. When you become queen, you can have anything you wish for in this kingdom!"

"I don't _want_ anything in this kingdom, father. I want to see—"

"Enough of this stubbornness! Another incident like this and you'll stay in the castle for a whole month, understand?"

Miku looked at his father with a sad look then left his presence. She wanted someone to talk to. She wanted to pour out her feelings, but there was no one. So she stomped all the way back to her room and cried.

Crying can't make things better, yes. But it can help you feel better. Miku always cried. Sure, some servants hear her at times, but they never bothered her. 'Strict orders from the king' ran through their minds.

Why can't her parents understand how she feels? She so badly wants to explore other places. The only place she had gone other than her and Albione's castles is her father's friend's hotel. That was where she made her very first non-royalty friend. She was ten at that time, and even now that she's sixteen, she could still remember it.

"_Why are you crying?"_

_She looked up, surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice. There, staring down at her, was a blue-haired boy who looked overly concerned._

"_Hey, answer me." He went down the stairs and sat beside her._

"…_Papa scolded me." She answered._

"_You know, your parents scold you because they don't want you to do bad things."_

"…_Are you sure?" _

"_Positive. Now you wanna ride a horse? It's really fun!"_

"_But…papa might get mad at me…"_

"_Hmm…" The guy looked up and put his head on his hands, as if thinking, "Then we'll be back really really fast."_

_He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and they snuck out of the building. It was Miku's first time to ride a horse and she loved it. She trusted her new friend and knew he wouldn't let her get hurt._

_In the end, they were scolded, but Miku didn't cry. She knew that her father was just worried about her._

Miku cried more at the memory and remembered the time the hotel got burned. There were no survivors. Her first love died before she got a chance to know his name. She never bothered to ask about him after.

She tried to forget about him, but she never could. Every time she got scolded, she would always remember him. And believe me, she got scolded a lot.

'_Hasn't Life had enough?' _Miku thought, _'Life had been making me suffer for six years. Isn't he contented of all the misery I've felt yet? __**No**__, it seems like he's not done with me yet. After I've finally made a friend, I never get to see her again…I guess that's just me. I have a curse. I'll never get to see the ones I cherish the most a second time.'_

She sat up and wiped her tears away. It was already past sundown, but she wasn't hungry. She could care less about food.

Then she made her decision.

.

.

.

**Done! I was planning to write more, but decided to stop here. And people, do not make high expectations of me. It gets me nervous. And just a warning: My style sometimes changes according to my mood.**

**Please tell me if you see any mistakes! Spelling and Grammar check has its limits.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed/ alerted/ favorited this story! If I didn't have you, I'd lose the motivation to make stories! Thank you again!**


	5. Their Feelings

**I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for a long time! And I'm sorry if Miku wasn't part of the plan (ref. to last chapter) but I wanted to put another couple. Guess who! I rewrote this four times. I just couldn't _think_ of anything good, so I settled for this one. I hope you enjoy chapter five!**

**Chapter 5: Their feelings.**

Rin loved Len.

She didn't know _when._ She didn't know where or how. But she could definitely say _why_.

He was the very first person to talk to her freely. He was the very first person who made her smile since her mother's death. He was the very first person...to say that she had a cute name. He was the only person she could trust right now. And she knew that he trusted her back.

Rin smiled as she remembered times when they were together. The memories with him were engraved into her mind and no matter what she did, they would never go away. When Len started talking about his mother. That's when Rin first comforted him. She didn't even feel like he was a prince. She didn't feel inferior to him. SHe didn't feel like she was talking to someone who possessed mor power than her. He was just... a normal person. He was just like a normal person in need of comfort. He was hurt. That simple fact surprised Rin because she had grown thinking that the royals aren't like her.

She thought they weren't capable of emotions. They couldn't laugh. They couldn't feel pain. They have seen a handful of people get killed in front of them after all.

But there, in her arms, was the living proof that royals really _can_ feel emotions. They were also human. They could also laugh, if they chose to. They could feel pain. They could be _hurt_.

After weeks of consulting her conscience, she had grown to accept the fact. She loved him. She loved him so much.

But what if _he_ didn't? How would he react if she told him all this? Would he ignore her? Would he say "I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way?" He had a fiance after all. And she was really nice. Rin could never surpass the level Miku was in.

She was prettier, smarter, kinder. She was weird, yes, but her other characterisitcs made up for it. She had long, flowing blue-green hair that reached her waist. She had lovely blue eyes. She possessed different talents including singing and dancing. She could brighten up the mood when everyone else is gloomy. And when _she's _the gloomy one, everyone else would possess the same emotion. It was like...she could _affect_ people. She had this special power to make people feel the same emotion she has.

She was everything better than Rin.

If Len rejected Rin, she could never bear it. If he told her "I don't feel the same way," she'd probably break down crying. There was no one who would comfort her too. If he rejected her, would they still be friends? No. of course they won't. Saying you'd still be friends after rejection would be like telling you that you could still use my used spoon. (**a/n**: I know the quote sucks. I know a quote like this, but I forgot! If you know it, please tell me through review)

They could never be friends if he knows that she likes him, but he doesn't like her back. Everything would be awkward. They could never go back to the way they were before. She'd be losing another special person in her life. And she doesn't think she could ever bear doing that.

That's why she would never tell him.

.

.

.

Len loved Rin.

Ever since that day when he met her, he had always thought of her. She had always been running in her mind. She was nice and cute. Her yellow hair always seemed to brighten up his mood. Her blue orbs staring at him when he's spacing out helps him get through the ignorance ofhis mother. Her comforting arms wrapped around his body assured him that everything would be fine. The way she talks to him. It was different than other girls.

Other girls would be either so shy, all the while blushing, or would hug him as if it was the end of the world. But Rin wasn't like that. She would always act herself when with him. She would sometimes tell him of her dreams. Sometimes, she would crack jokes and he would laugh. There were also some instances that she would comfort him while he spoke his heart out.

Len laughed at the memories. '_Shouldn't it be the girl who cries and the boy who comforts?'_

Rin really is something isn't she? She was the only person who could comfort him. In front of her, he wasn't a prince anymore. He was Len. And he loved being Len.

As a prince, he could never show any emotions that would indicate inferiority. He could never be himself. As a prince, he had to follow his family's steps. As a prince, he needs to follow rules. As a prince, he can never ever talk freely. As a prince, he could never speak himself. And bottling in his feelings is really hard.

But when he was Len, he could always show his real emotions and no one would ever care. Rin even said that his actions are *ahem* "cute." As len, he didn't need to follow his dad's footsteps. As Len, he could break all the rules as much as he wants. As len, he could talk as freely as he wanted. Heck, Rin could write in his diary for him and _he'd_ never notice the difference. As Len, he never needed to bottle in his feelings.

But...what would _she_ say? What would her reaction be if he told her that he loved her so much. Would she say "Gomen. I don't hold the same feelings?" He could never bear hearing her say that. Just thinking about it made him feel... like his heart is being shattered to pieces slowly... What more if she really rejected him? In real life? He'd probably feel a hundred times worse.

That's why he would never tell her.

**I'm really really sorry if it's short. I'm just…. Going through Writer's Block and I don't know when I'll get an idea. For now, this what I can write. Gomen! I **_**promise **_**that when I get over my Writer's Block, I'll make it up to you guys.**


	6. Goodbye

**I have been dead for so long. I'm really, really, really, sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for everything! {I think it won't}**

**Rin's POV**

"What? You're going away?"

A wave of emotions splashed away the hope inside of me. I looked at Len. I already lost one important person; I didn't need to lose another one. Len was a very special person to me. He had lifted me up when I was in my lowest—I couldn't bear seeing him walk away.

"Yes," He looked down, so I couldn't see his face. "My mother…My mother wanted to come visit Miku's country…and it's pretty far—"

"When will you come back?" I asked, not minding the roll of emotions that are probably already showing on my face.

Len raised his head and looked at me. There was a spark of emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't read it; it passed by so fast.

"I don't know." He answered, looking back down. His hands were balled into fists as if he was stopping any kind of emotion to show.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry in his arms and feel his breaths. Like what happens in mangas. But I guess my life isn't a manga, and it will never be. This is reality and reality was never easy for me. I guess Life must be laughing at me right now, laughing at my weakness.

I hate being weak. Being weak makes you lose the people special to you. I want to be strong. I want to protect everyone I love and never lose them.

But unfortunately, I was born weak and I guess I won't be able to change that fact.

"Will… Will I ever see you again…?" I asked, nearly crying.

He bit his lip as if he knew this was coming, but was still surprised. He didn't talk for a while. He closed his eyes and opened it a second later.

"I don't know," He said, as if he had been hiding in Fantasy all along and just met Reality.

I don't know what he's thinking. He wouldn't look at me. I guess it hurts for him too, but not as much as it hurts me. After all, I _am_ just _a friend_ to him. But to me, he's not just a friend, but, the one my heart chose.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, his gaze still fixated on the ground.

It wasn't his fault. It never was. Len never did anything wrong. He shouldn't be apologizing right now. I wanted to tell him that, but my voice won't come out. I don't know if it's because of the sadness or something else.

I'm so confused right now. I don't even know what I'm feeling. I don't even know what I _should_ be feeling.

All I knew was that I started running. I didn't know where, I didn't know why, but I just did. I wanted to be out of Len's sight before I start bawling my eyes out.

I'm sorry, Len. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye. I'm sorry I'm such a coward that I can't tell you my feelings. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make you happy this time.

**Len's POV**

She ran away. I guess I kind of deserved that. After all, I left her with such a simple reason. I don't know if she even believes me. Maybe she's abandoned all the trust she had put on me.

I don't blame her if she hates me now. Her feelings are justified, while mine are not.

It's not fair for her. I guess I hurt her a lot, judging from the face she wore before she left. She looked absolutely depressed. I had to contain myself from immediately hugging her and telling her comforting things, like she did to me for the last few weeks.

I'm such a weakling. I don't know why, though. My mother definitely isn't one and I guess my father isn't one too, for mother would never marry a weakling.

I'm such a terrible person. I bring sadness to everyone around me. Everyone special to me always ends up either dead or miserable.

I didn't want that to happen to Rin, because, after all, she was the only one who had ever let me feel _that_ way. But it did happen. Maybe it's my destiny. Maybe I was just meant to hurt everyone around me, even when I don't mean it.

I don't know what to do. I want to make her feel happy. I want to see her smile and happy again. I can't stand seeing her this sad.

I found myself in front of my mother's room before I knew it. Maybe my legs had their own brains and could sense my feelings, so they started walking here without me knowing it.

What the heck, Len. What are you thinking? Are you going crazy? I guess I already am.

I knocked on the mahogany door of my mother's room and heard some soft footsteps. I guess she was sleeping.

"Name." Came her voice from the inside of the room.

"It's _me_, mother. It's Len." I answered, wondering what I should say.

She opened the door and let me in. She looks like she's in a cranky mood. Maybe this isn't the time to tell her my decision. Maybe I-I should wait until a few days later…

_Stop being a coward, Len._

Wh-What? Who said that?

_It's me, duh! Your conscience._

What? I have a conscience?

_Everyone does dumbo. Now let's get straight to the point._

Uh…okay..?

_Tell your mother that you don't love Miku and to cancel the engagement and you and Rin can run away together and everyone lives happily ever after. And I won't hear your miserable thoughts anymore._

What? I think I'm starting to lose my mind completely. I am talking to an imaginary voice in my head.

_You are not going crazy. Get it? Now go and tell your mother—_

"What do you want to talk about?"

I fidgeted nervously, contemplating if I should tell her or not. Or maybe I can make an excuse to pee or something, so I can think things over. And besides, I really need to pee right now.

"I don't have all day, Len." My mother insisted, rather impatiently. "I have a lot of things to do."

"Uh, y-yes. You do." I answered. "So I shouldn't be disturbing you right now. Tell you what. I'm just going to leave right now—"

Mother raised an annoyed eyebrow at me. I gulped and prepared myself for the worst.

"It's so unfair. It's very, very, very, very, unfair! I can't believe this is happening. It's the worst thing that has happened to me!"

Hatsune Miku continued on complaining to her only friend, Mr. FluffyBear. She had been grounded for a whole month and doesn't appear to be very happy about it.

She stomped her left foot and said, "And what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? I _rode_ a horse. I _just_ rode a _horse_, Mr. FluffyBear! How could they do this to me! It's cruel, I tell you! _Cruel!"_

She sat on her bed and continued in her rants. Apparently, she rode a horse to the next town and back again. She had been gone for four hours and her parents were terribly worried. Thus, she was grounded.

"I wish Rin was here…" Miku said. "She would know how to cheer me up…"

Miku stood up, not wanting to be swallowed by her sadness. She peeked through her bedroom door and when she was certain that no one was there, she quickly tip-toed toward the kitchen, where her ticket out of the castle waits. Yeah, she'd be grounded again when her parents find out, but it would be simply _boring _just sitting in her room. And besides, Mr. FluffyBear is probably tired of hearing her complaints.

'_I'm going to go someplace far away.' _She decided. _'Somewhere my parents can never find me and where I can stay forever and ever!'_

Miku smiled at her thought and finally succeeded getting out of the castle, without anyone noticing her.

'_I bet I'd meet a prince there too. Someone who would give all his time for me, would never leave my side and would love me forever and ever!'_

**A/n: I'm really, really sorry. Is this enough of an apology? I planned on writing more, but decided that this is enough. I think I'll be uploading more frequently now. YAY! Is this okay? Please review and tell me! **


	7. I Will Be Waiting

**A/n: Here's chapter seven, minna! I have to warn you though—this one is much shorter than the others, since I'd like to reserve the rest for next chapter. Read and review ^^ Oh, and no Miku in this chapter. XD Sorry, Miku!**

**Rin's POV**

Okay. This is it. I am definitely going to do it this time—no more pathetic excuses to back out. I won't be having any more opportunities after this.

I walked out of my room and heaved a great big sigh. This is it—no backing out. I need to get all my fear suspended for a moment, so I could unleash all my feelings out honestly and sincerely. I need to tell him _now_. I need to know if he feels the same way.

I heard the horses. They were preparing to leave. I need to find him right away. You'd think it was easy, finding Len in this rumble of horses, soldiers and lots of other people. I always wondered why the royal family always brought a million soldiers wherever they went. Maybe it's because there's a huge threat in their life, because there a lot of people who want to take their throne. Or something like that.

But I can't waste time dawdling about trivial things like that. Finding Len is my very first priority right now. I walked through the crowd, searching for a blond prince.

"Hey! What are _you_ doing here!"

I turned around. _Oh no_. A soldier—who has seen me lots of time in the castle, dusting off vases and other stuff—has seen me. Apparently, maids aren't allowed here.

What should I do? Lying is definitely out. Any lie would be seen through. The truth won't protect me too. Running away would cause a ruckus.

Why is my life so—

"Rin?"

That voice. _That voice!_ Both the soldier and I turned to look for the source of the voice and fortunately, standing a few feet away was the one I was looking for. He walked closer, looking over his shoulder every once in a while. They supposed to be leaving any time now.

Len cleared up the whole mess and a few seconds later, we were alone. He didn't look like he was in a good mood, but that didn't dissolve my determination.

He asked, quite impatiently. "What are you doing here?"

I gulped. "I…I came here, because I …wanted to tell you something."

Suddenly, I felt very small and unable to speak. All the determination…All the hope that has given my feet the ability to come here…suddenly disappeared. I had prepared myself for this moment countless times, but I still…

Len looked really impatient, so I decided to go all out a shoot for the stars.

My stupid mouth even stuttered. "I-Len, I-I _love_ you!"

My eyes were closed. I didn't want to see how he reacted—Rather, I was scared that my greatest fears were going to be displayed in his face.

Someone called out to him, but he remained silent. I knew he was still in front of me; I could hear his breathing.

"Open your eyes."

It sounded more like an order from a prince, than something Len would say. That got me another thought—If he _did_ come back from his long journey, would he still be the same Len I have always loved?

I opened my eyes slowly, the right one before the left. I was nervous and I was shaking. My face felt hot and I knew I was red in the face. I actually didn't care about those anymore. I felt that the moment I open my eyes, all the weight of reality would come crashing down on me. Nonetheless, I still followed Len's order.

I stared at Len's eyes, looking for some trace of disgust or loathing. I found none. Instead, there was a kind of melancholy in his aquamarine eyes.

Len started, "Rin, listen to me. I don't have much time, but I need to explain this to you. You were the very first girl who comforted me—who was always there for me. You didn't laugh at me when I cried. I-I'm a wimp, I know, but you _let_ me be a wimp. And that's—that's not a bad thing. You didn't try to change me…Th-That's why…"

He was looking down; it was a habit for him when he was embarrassed. I was waiting for his answer. The dead sunflowers of hope in my heart have been revived and it felt pretty good, listening to another person compliment you.

"I love you."

It was so wonderful to hear those three words. I found myself smiling unconsciously. I guess I was as red as an overripe apple right now.

I found myself saying, "R-Really?"

Len replied, "Don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing."

"I don't think I heard correctly," I teased, even though I was aware that I was blushing real bad.

Someone called out to him again, but Len ignored him. He suddenly held my hand real tight and pulled me away from everyone. He didn't let go of my hand when we stopped.

"I-I'll come back," He said, staring deeply into my eyes. "I'll definitely come back to you."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be waiting right here."

He pulled me toward him and hugged me real tight. It felt so wonderful. I felt like I could take on anything now, being held by Len's powerful arms. It was so comforting, as if the hug was supposed to assure me that everything was going to be alright and we were going to meet again someday. It made me feel sadder to think that he was leaving, so I took that thought out of my mind for the time being.

"Len, whether you come back in five years or five decades, I'll be right here—waiting for you." I said, breaking the hug.

"You sure?" He said, grinning. "Five decades is a really long time."

"I don't care," I mumbled. "I'll still wait for you."

He smiled. His smiled was so soft and so genuine that it made _me_ smile too. This moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

"I should be going now."

Except that.

"I was afraid of that."

He gave my hand one final squeeze and was on his way.

When he was gone, I muttered, "Len, I'll be waiting for you until you come back…So please hurry up."

**.**

**A/n: That's all for this chapter. This was actually written in October in a notebook, but I had no time to type it all, even if it was short. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm going to end the story in about Chapter Ten, but that's still tentative.**

**Review? :)**


	8. Rumors

I walk around the courtyard absentmindedly. Before, I wouldn't be allowed here, but now that Len and the others are gone, security in the castle has been extremely low and everyone is left with almost nothing to do. A few ministers visit to check on everything once in a while, but nothing really significant happens.

It has been a month since he left, since he said he loved me and promised he would be back. I can still recall his grinning face and the light tint of pink against his soft cheeks.

I cry. Who wouldn't with your love so far away from you? But even with those thoughts, I know that Len will never break his promise. It's sad not seeing him, I admit, but I manage to recall most of our conversations and I keep replaying them in my head, knowing that everything will be much better when he gets back.

Sometimes, the memories make me happy, because I know that he loves me, but they also make me sad, because they all seem so far away.

I keep reassuring myself that it will be fine and that I can manage without him for a while. I am a strong independent woman. Still, I feel so empty. I keep wishing for the days to come when Len will fill me up with happiness again.

* * *

Miku slowly climbed out of her window, making sure to make as little sound as possible. She quickly looked around to make sure no one saw her. Once she knew she was safe, she let out the breath she had been holding the whole time and walked across the courtyard carefully.

The stars twinkled mischievously above the castle, seeming to know of her plan and planning to tell on her. The moon shined its light on the path she was planning to take, almost as if wanting to ruin her plan.

A voice made her stop.

"Hey…stop. Did you hear something?"

Miku held her breath and pressed herself closer to the bush she was hiding behind.

"Nah. Maybe it was just a bird."

"Seriously, I heard something…"

The voices faded away until they were no longer heard. Miku peeked from her hiding place and saw two distant figures walking toward the back of the castle. She continued walking, crouching down lower, ignoring her aching feet and finding motivation in the gates close ahead. Fortunately, they were open, but a guard sat in front, obviously snoozing on the job. It was the first time she had ever thanked anyone for not doing their job.

Once she was at proper distance from the castle and concealed by a thick forest, she proclaimed, "Wow. Well, that wasn't _that_ bad."

But she spoke too soon, because there was suddenly a hand covering her mouth and she was pretty sure this was no palace guard.

* * *

Rumors are starting to spread throughout the palace, causing havoc amongst the maids and servants. It must be because the royal family hasn't returned for so long, so they've been worrying too much and imagining things.

I heard one peculiar one today. It was not unlike the other rumors in terms of creativity, but it was so likely that I found myself believing it.

'_They say Miku-hime has run away.'_

If it was true, then Len would be devastated when he arrives there. And I don't think she can live in the outside world for long. I don't know who I should be more worried for, Len or Miku?

With Miku gone, Len would probably stay for a few more months to look for her. Or maybe he would come back first? Whatever he chooses, I trust him. He promised he would go back and I will believe in his promise even with the world crumbling down around me.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Miku shouted at the guy that captured her.

"You know," He smiled at her, a bittersweet smile," you were the one running away. I just wanted to lend a hand. That's all."

"I was doing quite fine by myself." She declared, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her chin up.

"Really?" He asked, sarcasm coating his voice. "Then I'm sure you knew that there was quicksand all over that forest."

He didn't miss the flash of surprise in her eyes. He smiled at her, a genuine one this time.

"I'm Kaito." He introduced, making a flourish, before continuing, "Nice meeting you, Miku-hime."

Miku lowered her head, ashamed. The reality of the situation had just hit her. She had run away from home, without any thought of where she was going to or what she was going to do. She almost died. She was saved by a strange blue-haired guy. She was far from home. She was never coming back.

"Hey, you okay?"

The voice was miles away. Everything was blurry and all she remembered were the hot tears flowing down her face and then, everything went black.

* * *

She was never going back.

The rumors are getting more and more ridiculous, yet I always find myself pondering on them.

'_The prince is going to look for her.'_

I keep telling myself that everything will be fine soon, that Len would come back and he would embrace me and apologize for leaving me for so long. Every night, I lay on my spring-filled bed and dream of him and me, going on long walks in the courtyard and he would pick a rose and compare me to it. At times, my dreams even go to the extent that I become a princess so that I can marry him and we would live happily ever after.

Which brings me to my current thoughts.

I could never marry Len. He's an elegant, well-bred prince, while I'm a lowly maid. Plus, he's pursuing the most perfect and kindest girl I've ever met and she's a princess.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I always knew it couldn't happen, that people like him and people like me are just not meant to be lovers.

People like him would find their happily ever afters in beautiful, kind and well-bred princesses and they would rule a kingdom and bear fruit to the kingdom's future heirs. Meanwhile, people like me will find their happily ever afters in doing their master's biddings and watching them grow into wonderful people.

How could we ever have a happily ever after?

* * *

Miku woke up and found herself in a strange room. There was a desk to the left, but it was bare and looked like it had never been touched before. The wooden floor was so clean that it almost shined against the sunlight from the small window in her right. The walls were white and, just like the desk and the floor, looked like they have never been touched.

The only thing that bared evidence that anyone lived here was the bookshelf a few feet from the bed. It proudly showcased its many books to her curious eyes with its shelves looking so wore down that it looked like it would give way to the books with the slightest movement.

She noticed that there was a door beside the bookshelf, but she was too exhausted to walk toward it. She was suddenly aware that there were footsteps nearing the door and she looked around to find any potential weapon, but found nothing useful.

Then the door opened and a blue-haired guy went in. "Oh, you're awake."

Seeing him made everything come back at her, full force. Running away. Almost dying. Getting kidnapped. Almost dying.

She felt nauseous.

"I brought you food." He said, nearing the bed, carefully balancing a tray of food with his hands.

She stared at it. There was a suspicious-looking soup on it that made her feel nauseous again. A piece of old, overcooked bread stood beside the bowl of soup and a glass of water at the right corner. She stared up at him.

"What?" He asked, putting the tray on the desk. "I can't help it if I can't satisfy your royal tastebuds."

She almost regretted even thinking of running away.

* * *

'_He's going to come back here to check on some things.'_

If it was even the slightest bit possible, I would have clung onto it, seeing as it was a chance to see Len again. If it was even a teeny bit plausible, I would have hung on it like I was above a seemingly endless cliff and that little rumor was a tiny piece of rope that could save my life.

But it's not. It's not possible. I keep forcing myself to believe that it can't happen and that Len is going to finish everything there before going back. And that Miku didn't even run away. And besides, even if she did, she would be easily found because she didn't have anywhere to go.

She has stayed in her castle her entire life and she is right there this very moment. She is going to stay put there until everything is settled. Until then, Len is _not_ coming back.

At least, that's what I want myself to believe.

* * *

**A/n: No. I'm not dead. Yes. It's true that Miku is not coming back. And no, I'm not giving any ideas if Len is coming back or not.**


End file.
